


Starless Night

by oscarwilderobbieross



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Thranduil is a Rockstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwilderobbieross/pseuds/oscarwilderobbieross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil is the lead singer of the world famous band Mirkwood, but once their lead guitarist walks out to start his own project,  they need another member. Nobody could have prepared him for Bard, and nobody could have prepared Bard for Thranduil. </p><p>Amidst cheering fans and sweat, they find each other in late nights and hotel rooms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was an ask that got out of hand, blame the barduil blogs for it.

It had all started with an audition.

Thranduil sat with Tauriel and Kili, his bassist and drummer. They had been a rather package deal, but they were open to suggestions and they could play. Now, the only thing they needed for Mirkwood, since Thorin left to start his own project, was a lead guitar.

He was sure he would die here, with the numbers that had already gone and left, none of them in possession of the right sound. He was prepared to get up and leave, but their manager was tapping his foot impatiently, so he simply went to get another coffee.

Once he returned, there was another person in the room, busy with getting out his guitar. He was rather stunning, with messy dark hair and facial hair that was groomed just right, but the reason Thranduil stopped in his tracks was his eyes. He looked up, and he felt his breath hitch, lost in the green he adored when he roamed the forest in spring.

It distracted him so much that he didn’t even notice the calloused hand extended towards him, until the man cleared his throat. His lips were pulled into a smirk, and Thranduil returned the handshake with a smile of his own. “I’m Bard, nice to meet you.” “Ah, yes.. I hope you’ll be the one to release us. I’m Thranduil.”

"I know who you are."

 Thranduil didn't sleep that night, but instead memorised the way Bard's fingers had looked while he played, the little smile pulling up the corners of his mouth, the green of his eyes. He thought about how his songs would sound with the warm melody, instead of the roughness Thorin always had.

He felt like he'd finally woken from a long winter, and he was starving for the warmth only Bard's song could bring. He'd already fallen in love with him, and he wouldn't be able to stop it if he wanted to. And when he did finally fall asleep, in the early hours of the morning, he dreamt of the cold draining out of his body.

The cold being replaced by the absolute warmth of summer as strong arms with calloused hands held him tightly. 


	2. Shining Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil radiates when he performs.

Thranduil saw performing as something very organic, something he had to do to survive. The music coursed through him like the blood in his veins, and the words leaving him were like the oxygen in his lungs. The first time Bard saw him perform, it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

 

He seemed to float on the stage, his long hair sticking to his sweaty face, the microphone cord wrapped around his wrist. They were playing a relatively small gig, to introduce the fans to the new sound now that Bard joined, and the hands that were reaching for him didn’t seem to bother him at all. He sunk to his knees, letting them touch him, and it made a strange feeling of protectiveness rise in Bard’s chest.

 

Luckily they had a little break until the next song, and the grin Thranduil gave him made him a little dizzy. He smiled back at him, before the man turned to the crowd. “Our new lead guitar, Bard! Do you like him?” The cheering seemed to make the blue of Thranduil eyes light up, and he fell in love with them. “If you like him.. why don’t you tell him you like him?” The man asked the audience, pushing the sweaty strands of blond hair from his face. Bard was met with louder cheering, and suddenly Thranduil was standing so very close to him, smelling of sweat and flowers, a pale hand on his cheek. He could only stare as their lips met, trapped in that icy blue. 

 

He gasped as Thranduil pulled away, only capturing his lower lip between his lips for a moment before he turned to the audience again. Bard hadn’t even heard them going wild, and the sound deafened him briefly. He heard Thranduil’s chuckle, it had just been an element for the show, to keep the audience entertained. “I sure like him..”

 

After that, Kili started the opening of another song and everything but the music faded from Bard’s mind.  

\--

When the gig was over and they were the only ones left in the bar, Bard wanted to ask him about him, but he just found himself clutching his beer tighter and tighter as he tried to look at Thranduil. Even off stage, his presence was demanding and very intimidating. He was beautiful, but terrifying, a coldness behind those bright eyes. He looked up with a frown as he heard his name, brown eyes looking back at him. Tauriel. "Did you enjoy your first gig?" She asked, her smile a stark contrast for his troubled thoughts. "Ah, yeah. It was pretty intense." 

 

Thranduil chuckled at that, and the sound was almost cruel, but Bard only wanted to hear it again. "Wait until the tour starts again, this was nothing." Now Bard dared to look at him, and the coldness seemed to melt away. "I'd better pack some chapstick then, if you decide to kiss me every time." The singer seemed surprised by that, but he recovered with a smirk. "Did you enjoy it?" Bard shrugged, his expression defiant. "Well, I've had better." 

 

Kili broke the silence that followed with a bark of laughter, his beer spilling over the edge of the glass as he shook with it. "I think I'll have a lot of fun with you, Bard. You've got nerve." Bard grinned at him, but when he looked up, the coldness had returned to Thranduil's eyes, and he immediately regretted it. "I mean, it wasn't bad. Maybe a bit short." He'd do anything to make the ice melt again, hear him laugh. "Maybe I can have a encore?" 

 

Thranduil leaned into him with a smile, the one that had dizzied him before. "Maybe. I suppose we need see how well you behave on our next gig."


	3. Beside You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil could feel the heat Bard radiated in his bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took some time.

They met up for the first time two weeks later. It had been a crazy show, and they were all pumping with adrenaline, Thranduil looking back at Bard with wide eyes. “I told you, the real thing is much more intense!” He exclaimed, and the happiness on his face was so pretty it almost hurt. Bard had simply smiled at him, a hand in his neck from the embrace he’d received. “You’re amazing.” Thranduil blinked at him, and before he knew it, he was in a dressing room, pressed against the door with those lovely lips pressed against his own.

 

It was all tongue and teeth, needy and amazing, making Bard whine as Thranduil pulled away with a smirk. “Don’t worry.. we’ll have some fun in the hotel.” He walked over to the table, picking up a little silver case and picking up two little purple pills, before walking back to him. “Open up.” He chuckled as Bard raised a brow. “Don’t you trust me? It’s just a little pill, heightens the senses. Perfectly harmless.”

 

He put one of them in his mouth, swallowing it with a shrug. Bard was still a bit skeptic but he couldn’t resist that smile, so he opened his mouth and let Thranduil place the pill on his tongue, before he was dragged away from the dressing room, an arm around his shoulders.

\--

In the bus on the way to the hotel, Bard was sure he was going to die, with this beautiful man sucking marks in his neck, every touch electric. He groaned as Thranduil placed a hand over the bulge in his jeans, starting to knead him through the fabric. The chuckle near his ear was a sweet torture, and as he put a hand on Thranduil’s hip and brought their mouths together again, it was his reward.

 

Bard barely registered the walk from the bus to a hotel room, all of his memory in touches now.  His eyes only focused as he felt Thranduil’s fingers on him, pushing up his shirt and throwing it on the ground. A shock went through him as he felt that hot mouth on his chest, desperate kisses pressed into the skin, before his lips closed around a nipple and he let out a soft moan. “Fuck..”

 

He let his fingers slide through the long blond hair, tugging on it as he surprised him with a soft graze of teeth, receiving a gasp in return. He smiled, looking down at the man. “You like that?” The look Thranduil gave him was intoxicating, as his fingers worked to loosen Bard’s jeans. “Yes.. among other things.” Bard grinned, stepping out of his trousers as he started to guide the man to the bed, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt and tossing it onto the pile of his clothes.

 

Their boots were somewhere near the door, and he didn’t even remember taking them off, too distracted by the sight of flawless pale skin, swallowing hard. “You’re.. stunning.” Thranduil chuckled at that, pushing him onto the mattress before pushing his own trousers down and sinking down on his lap, grinding down on him with a grin, and the touch was so overwhelming that he cried out, his eyes squeezing shut.

 

The next thing he focuses on is Thranduil’s body next to him, they were naked and he was kissing him, everywhere. He sighed, pulling the man’s body towards him, and Thranduil could feel the heat Bard radiated in his bones.

 

They lay like that, disappearing into each other.


	4. Glory and Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable cold surrounded him once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardlings, tiny Legolas and the burns Thranduil always tries to hide.

It was after a few weeks that Bard met Legolas, a bright six year old with fire in his eyes, and a smile that seemed to beam off his face. Thranduil loved him dearly, and the man had never seen his composure fall like that, as he picked up his son and embraced him tightly, burying his face in the blond hair.

 

After the tour, they had finally returned home, and Bard was waiting for his own children at the airport, that had been staying at their grandmother. Thranduil had explained that Legolas had a nanny, since his wife has passed in a car accident, a darkness pulling over his face as he spoke about it, and Bard had sympathized, mentioning the illness that had claimed his own wife. It had been another thing they bonded over, a certain pain they shared, and after that, they only grew closer.

 

Thranduil barely contained tears as he held his son again, only looking away from him as three children made their way through the security, all colliding with their father in shouts of “Da! You’re back!” and Bard hugged them back with the same warmth. He was different, a worry setting in his brow as he questioned his children, only relaxing as their ensured him that everything had been just fine during his absence.

 

Thranduil approached them then, Legolas balanced on his hip and looking at the small group with curious eyes. “Hello..” Bard smiled at him, before turning to his kids again. “Everyone, this is Thranduil, he is the lead singer.. and his son Legolas.” He had the proud expression of a father as he looked back at the man again. “This is Bain, Sigrid and Tilda. 12, 17 and 6.” Legolas smiled shyly at them, looking at Tilda. “I’m also 6..”

 

Thranduil smiled at his son. “Yes, maybe you can play together some time, that would be nice, wouldn’t it?” Legolas nodded, as did Tilda, who was always excited to meet new people. “Well, we should arrange that after we finish with the interview for Rolling Stone, what do you think?” Bard nodded, giving him a little grin. “Sure, it’s on a Saturday, so no school for the kids. I’ll see you there.”

 

Thranduil looked back at his bodyguard, who was standing with Kili and Tauriel. “I’ll call you, soon.” Bard gave him another nod before they walked off, the children joining their grandmother again. They still had their anonymity, and Thranduil had to be guided towards a car with Kili and Tauriel, which would drop them off at their house.

**\--**

Thranduil had dinner with Legolas, read him a story and kissed his forehead before he went to sleep, letting his shoulders drop and his hair fall over his shoulders as he walked into the bathroom that adjoined his bedroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror before he grabbed the make-up wipes.

 

He felt the warmth flow from his body with every careful stroke over his skin, foundation and powder on the wipe as a residue, while uneven, red scars appeared. Burns. He unraveled in front of that mirror, looking at the horror that was displayed over one side of his face, dead eyes staring back in horror from his reflection.

 

The inevitable cold surrounded him once again.  


	5. The Flight or The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was surprised at the warm tears falling from those cold eyes.

He first noticed Thranduil had a certain nervousness about his face, as one of Bard’s guitar strings broke, leaving him with a cut as it sprang free and hit his cheek. He was caught off guard by the other man immediately coming towards him, kneeling down in front of him. “Are you okay? You’re bleeding!” He gave Thranduil a reassuring smile, resisting the urge to put a hand on his cheek. “I’m fine, it’s just a little cut.. honestly.” He also noticed the look Tauriel had in her eyes as Thranduil went towards him, something painful.

 

An assistant put a gauze on Bard’s face, and as she reassured Thranduil it wouldn’t leave a scar, he saw the man’s shoulders visibly relax. It had practically slipped his mind as they met up with the kids for the day out, distracted by the picture Thranduil and Legolas made together. It was a pretty hot day, and he felt like he’d underdressed in his rolled up jeans, flip-flops and a AC/DC tank top. His hair was gathered in a messy bun, and he wore the Raybans Sigrid got him for his last birthday because they were ‘cool’. Tilda was wearing one of her favorite summer dresses, blue and littered with embroidered daisies, and she’d whined for him to braid her hair all morning.

 

Thranduil and Legolas just looked like they were walking down a runway, Legolas with a bun that his father had carefully created, a short sleeve button-down and  linen trousers, and dark slip-ons. Thranduil was a vision on his own, his hair braided, and bard was pretty sure he could see some flowers in there, wondering if Legolas put them there, a white tunic over similar linen trousers, and he was wearing light blue converse. His smile temporarily blinded Bard, but he couldn’t help but smile back. “Hi, you look good..” The blond man chuckled, looking at Bard. “Legolas dressed himself, and he advised me, I just put on whatever I like. You look.. handsome.” He had wanted to say ‘mouth-watering’, but children were present. “Why, thank you. I dressed myself, as did Tilda.” Thranduil smiled and leaned down to pat Tilda’s head. “I can see that, you look beautiful. Our hair matches!” The girl grinned at him, before looking at Legolas. “Hi! Are you excited for the zoo?” The boy could only nod, a bit overwhelmed by that much enthusiasm.

 

The day was relatively peaceful, not a lot paparazzi to bother them, and Thranduil never saw giving out autographs as a hassle, while Bard was simply honored to be recognized. Thranduil spend a lot of time switching Legolas from one arm to the other, since he wanted to see all the animals they walked past, and the man didn’t mind, but Bard noticed the distress in the man’s eyes as Legolas leaned towards him and whispered something in his ear, giving him a questioning look. “Ah, excuse me, I just need to find a restroom. You go on ahead, I’ll find you.”

 

Once he found the restroom, he grabbed the foundation from his bag, staring in the mirror. Legolas had begun to warn him for when it faded, probably because he saw the sadness in his eyes when he removed it. He bit down on his lip, patting it on and making sure it was even before he went to find the others again, giving Legolas a reassuring smile as he joined them again.

**\--**

Bard definitely knew something was wrong when he knocked on Thranduil’s dressing room days later, the door closed. “Thranduil? Are you okay?” It took a while for a reply to come, but there were cluttered noises as Thranduil was looking for his foundation. He hadn’t packed it, and he needed to be on stage in half an hour, this was a complete disaster. He looked towards the door, figuring Bard needed an answer.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t open the door!” He stared at his reflection, the red scars looking even more cruel to him, now that there was so much on the line. “I can’t find my make-up, I need to find it. You can help me, just don’t.. look at my face.” Bard couldn’t help but snort at that. “What? Have you been watching The Phantom of the Opera again? ‘Keep your hands at the level of your eyes..’ that sort of thing?”

 

He hadn’t expected the sharp response of “Just do it!” And he made sure to keep his eyes trained on the ground as he stepped in, feeling slightly ridiculous. “What.. does it look like?” He could see Thranduil’s shadow on the ground, and the man was opening every box and drawer in the room. “It’s just a tube of stupid foundation!” His tone of voice took Bard by surprise again, a panicked, almost scared sound. It worried him. He cursed as he hit his foot against a chair, looking up with a exasperated sigh. “Look, Thranduil, this is ridiculous. Your face is-“

 

It was then that he noticed the other man, staring at him. Angry red marks made up the left side of his face, and his icy blue eyes filled with tears. “Oh.” Bard managed, slightly breathless, but he quickly approached Thranduil, who had turned away from him. “It’s okay, you don’t have pretend. I know it looks hideous.” He bit at him, and Bard just searched for his eyes, his hand taking his hand. “Hey, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Thranduil stared at him then, searching for traces of mockery in the man’s face, his face buried into Bard’s shoulder as he didn’t find any.

Bard just wrapped his arms around him, feeling his body tremble with the sobs. He was surprised at the warm tears falling from those cold eyes.


	6. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil never told him about the Thorin situation.

Bard quickly discovered that Tauriel and Kili had already known about the scars, and they were also the only two Thranduil had trusted with that secret. He felt more confident now that he knew that he had a safe place in the band, and he even planned a photoshoot without the safety of the foundation. He realized it might help him connect with his fans, since he already spoke about self love among the young teens, and it would only be fair to show his own imperfections.

 

As he was being photographed, and the others waited for their turn, Bard discovered how the man got them. Tauriel told him carefully, it had been a concert, and Thranduil had been at the front of the stage when a set of fireworks went off, it had been a timing problem, and it had been Thorin who acted first and got Thranduil away from there. The night Thranduil spend in surgery had also been the night his wife died in the accident, while she rushed to get there.

 

Thranduil had never forgiven himself for it, and the scars had been a constant reminder of her loss, Thorin being the only one who got him out of his grief and back into the music that healed him. It had been Thorin who took care of Legolas when he couldn’t get out of bed, but Thranduil never noticed him long enough for a thanks.

 

“Is that why Thorin left the band?” Bard asked, frowning. You didn’t read this in the music magazines. “No.. he took something that belonged to Thranduil, and when he confronted him about it, he didn’t want to give it back. We still don’t know why he took it, maybe it was out of bitterness.. He left after that, and then you came around.” Kili grinned at him, genuine warmth in his eyes. “You defrosted him, I guess you really know what kind of pain he feels, but you both learned to live with it.” Bard nodded silently, looking at Thranduil for a moment, who was posing in front of the camera, smiling at something his assistant said. “What did Thorin take?”

 

“The necklace his wife wore on their wedding day.”

 

**\---**

Bard didn’t bring this up to Thranduil, because he didn’t want to hurt the man or force him to tell a story he wasn’t ready to tell, but then again, he hadn’t expected an encounter with Thorin Oakenshield.

 

Kili had been the first to be rooted to his spot, as they walked into the bar near the concert hall they’d just finished playing. Bard nearly walked into Tauriel, who was staring at the small group at the table in the middle of the room. Thorin immediately claimed the attention, with his loud laughter and rather intimidating presence. Bard looked back at Thranduil, and he hadn’t expected the smile tugging on the corners of the man’s mouth. “Oh dear, this is awkward..” His voice was laced with poison, and it was enough to make Kili look nervous. “We can go somewhere else..” Tauriel suggested gently, but the singer passed them. “Don’t be ridiculous, why would we? Besides, we are the band that actually /played/ a concert tonight. Do you even remember how to play your guitar, asshole?”

 

Bard took a step forward as Thorin rose, shorter than Thranduil, but his muscle made up for that. “It’s always a pleasure to see you.. One side of you, that is.” Rage flared in Bard’s chest, but he was stopped by Tauriel’s hand on his arm, he hadn’t realized he even stepped forward. “You have guts, daring to insult me when you’re a filthy thief!” The man’s voice was ice, painfully cold, and Bard felt himself shiver.

 

He didn’t know who threw the first punch, but suddenly, the two men collided with the small table, and they were like two snarling dogs. Bard received a punch of his own, as he tried to separate the two and he groaned, pushing Thranduil away from the other man, while Kili kept Thorin from attacking again. “Enough! We’re leaving.” He said, as the owner of the bar started shouting at them. He took a deep breath as they stood outside, looking at Thranduil. “We’ll go somewhere else, he’s not worth it.” He was surprised by the cold look he got, and it made him take a step back. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for a chance to punch Thorin Oakenshield in the face.”


	7. Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was looking for him, and he wasn't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective dad Bard for this chapter, while I try to pick up the plot for this fanfic again.

They were preparing for a gig, and the merch guy was getting a little too familiar with Sigrid. Bard had always raised his children to stand up for themselves, but she was trapped in a conversation, and she gave him a look that he recognized as a desperate one. He glanced at Thranduil before putting his guitar down and getting off the stage, making his way over to the stand.

 

The hand the guy had on his daughter’s arm was quickly removed, and Bard looked at the man. “I don’t think she wants to talk to you anymore. Maybe you should start doing the job we hired you for. Understood?” and he twisted the wrist he was holding just so that the man nodded quickly. “Yeah, sure.. my apologies.” Bard nodded, before guiding his daughter away from the stand. “Are you okay?” She gave him a little smile and nodded. “Yeah, thanks.. I’m going to find Tilda.”

 

It wasn’t until after the gig that no-one could find her, and Bard felt his worry go up rapidly. “Right, spread out. She’s probably just lost, this venue is pretty big.” He said, letting Bain and Tilda go with Kili and Tauriel while he went the other way with Thranduil, realizing he was only trying to reassure himself, feeling Thranduil’s hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be okay.” And Bard almost believed that, until a scream rang through the hall and the door of a storage closet slammed open, revealing Sigrid with a tear-stained face and her shirt torn.

 

She saw them, and immediately ran for her father, pushing her face into his shoulder as he hugged her tightly. Thranduil approached the door, before being shoved aside by a figure running away from them, and Thranduil ran after him without a second thought, catching up with him and slamming him against the wall. “Thought you could get away with that, did you, asshole?”

 

Only minutes later, the guy was escorted away by security, and Sigrid was sitting in Thranduil’s dressing room with one of Tauriel’s sweaters on. Bain was standing outside the door, like he expected someone else to come bother his sister, and Tilda was gently stroking her hand. Bard was pacing in the hallway, waiting for Thranduil to come back from speaking to their manager. He looked up as the man appeared, but he didn’t look too happy. “We hired him, Bard. The label did, so technically, we can’t hold anyone responsible for this.”

 

Bard didn’t sleep that night, worry and guilt mixing in his head. Thranduil’s arm was around his waist, his steady breathing against his neck, but it still didn’t soothe him. She was searching for him, and he wasn’t there. It was a terrifying thought, and the first time he thought he had failed as a father.

 

She looked tired once she came down for breakfast, dark circles under her eyes implying that her night’s rest hadn’t been much either. She hugged him, and he kissed the top of her head. “How are you doing?” He got a shrug in return, and it broke his heart a little. “I don’t know, fine, I guess.” She replied, stroking Tilda’s hair and ruffling through Bain’s hair with a grin before sitting down. She pulled back a chair for Thranduil, and Bard drank his coffee with a little smile.

 

They almost seemed like a happy little family like this.


	8. Not the Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard should have expected this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this story needed some angst.

Thranduil had gained more popularity since he decided to stop hiding his scars, and with that popularity came more self-confidence. He started interacting with fans more, telling the other bandmembers that he’d meet them later, and his attitude towards Bard changed. It was almost as if the man wasn’t interesting to him anymore, and only a month after they exchanged those three simple words, Thranduil betrayed him.

 

Bard should have expected this, he was too plain for a man that seemed to transcend all of them when he was on stage, dazzling everyone when he wasn’t. But catching him in the act, fucking a guy he barely registered.. Thranduil just looked at him, tilting his head, and it felt like a stab in the back.

 

He left the room, left the hotel, and he walked until he didn’t know where he was anymore. He sighed, leaning back against the wall of a building, feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. He looked at the screen, wondering why the screen was so blurry, until he realized he was crying.

 

Tauriel had seen him leave, and after a stranger left Thranduil’s room, she put two and two together. “Fuck, we need to go look for him.” She said, looking at Kili who was already putting on his clothes. “I’ll do that, you go see what the hell Thranduil was thinking.” Tauriel frowned, crossing her arms. “Why? Two people works harder than one.” Kili smiled and kissed her softly. “I know, but if I talk to Thranduil, I might punch him in the face. Let’s not risk it.”

 

When Kili found him, Bard was already on his way back, looking more defeated than he’d ever seen. “Bard, let’s go back.. It’s cold out here.” Bard looked up at him, and the smile he gave him was almost scary. “Why did he do that?” He asked, and Kili could only shrug. “I don’t know, but we’ll find out.”

 

Tauriel on the other hand, barely managed to get through to Thranduil, brightly colored pills on the bedside table. “You’re an idiot, and I hope you realize what you just threw away.” She said, figuring it was no use to try and talk to him when he was in that high, leaving the room and deciding to wait for Bard and Kili to return, so she could be there for him.

 

\--

 

Thranduil came down for breakfast the next morning, and he briefly wondered why Bard looked so hurt as soon as he spotted him, only for him memory to return and punch him in the gut. “Oh, fuck.” Bard rose from his chair, and the way he pulled away from Thranduil’s hand as he tried to reach out to him nearly broke him.

 

“Bard, I- “ He began, but Bard’s face shut him up. “Don’t speak to me. Do not look at me, don’t even try to start saying ‘you’re sorry’.” The man hissed, before he walked past him to exit the dining hall.

 

“I’m sorry.” Thranduil whispered softly, ignoring the looks the other guests gave him as he sat down to eat.


	9. Cry Me A River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one said house parties weren't a great place for a little impromptu burglary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter before the last chapter!

Bard had taken some distance from the band, since they wouldn’t be playing gigs any time soon, just having to come into the studio for the new album, but it was easy to avoid Thranduil there. Apparently, news traveled fast in the music industry, because he got invited to a party at Thorin’s home, and he went, because he knew Thranduil would hear about it.

 

The party was well underway when he arrived, his hair in a bun, wearing tight jeans and a top, that was loose and showed enough skin to make heads turn. He was wearing the jewelry Thranduil selected for him from a local piercing-shop, three rings in the cartilage of his ear, one in his nose. Tilda called him tough before he left, but he didn’t know if that was the look he was trying to achieve. He hadn’t worn jewelry in his piercings for a long time, worried what people would think of him if he had to raise three kids alone. But his image with the band gave him the freedom to stop worrying about that.

 

Right now, he was making his way to the bar, the bass making it possible to feel the music that was coming out of sound systems all through the house. God, he really needed a drink. “Bard!” He turned around quickly, seeing Thorin Oakenshield making his way through the crowd to approach him.

 

“I hadn’t expected to see you..” The man said, and Bard chuckled.

 

“I was invited, wasn’t I?” Thorin grinned at that, offering him a glass.

 

“Maybe I’ve overestimated your loyalty to the band..”

 

“Maybe you did.”

**\--**

 

Bard didn’t quite remember how he ended up in Thorin’s bedroom, he just knew his shirt was off, and he was on the bed. He sat up, relieved as he noticed his jeans were still on, and Thorin was nowhere to be seen. He looked around the room, his gaze falling on a dazzling necklace on top of a shelf, propped between some books.

 

He realized this must have been the stolen jewelry Thranduil wanted back, and this was the perfect opportunity. Maybe it would make him see that Bard was definitely worth something. He reached out, grabbed it and pushed it in his pocket, hearing footsteps and turning around as the door opened. Thorin smiled as he came in, looking at Bard. “You don’t handle your alcohol very well, do you?”

 

Bard shrugged and looked at him. “I guess not. Where’s my shirt?”

 

\--

 

Only moments later, he was leaving the party, making up some excuse about not feeling well, and he drove to the house where Thranduil lived with Legolas. He knew the address by heart, just like Thranduil knew his, and this was the first time he felt nervous about ringing the doorbell, the necklace clutched in his hand.

 

He pretended not to notice how Thranduil’s face went from surprised to appreciative when he looked at Bard’s face, his gaze lingering on the piercing in his nose. He swallowed, before locking eyes with him. “What are you doing here? I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me?” “Well, I was at a certain party, and there was a chance I couldn’t pass up. No matter how much you pissed me off.” Bard answered, looking at him and holding up the necklace.  

 

Thranduil’s lips were on his in a heartbeat, and Bard couldn’t help but lean into the touch. He was pulled into the hall, and the door slammed shut behind him. He moaned as he was hauled onto the small table next to the door, a mirror pressing into his back. The man was sucking a mark in his neck, and he briefly managed to focus through the buzz that was still going, and his arousal. “Legolas?”

 

He felt Thranduil smile against his skin, before hearing his soft voice in his ear. “Fast asleep.. are you worried you won’t keep quiet?”

 

“Fuck you..” He answered softly, a grin on his face.

 

“Oh, I don’t think that’s the plan tonight..” Thranduil simply replied, before kissing him again.

 

“Bedroom, now.”

 

Thanduil fucked him hard, possessively, like he could smell Thorin on him. He was sure he’d have marks all over him the next morning, but he didn’t mind.

 

The necklace was on a stand on the dresser, and as they curled up next to each other, Bard couldn’t help but smile as he thought about Thorin finding out.


	10. Lovelust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guitar in his hand, a microphone in the other’s hand, they’d give it all up for their hands intertwined and their skin touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter, a happy ending!

It seemed only fitting for Bard to propose on the same stage where he played his first gig with the band.

 

He hadn’t expected Thranduil to beat him to it.

 

To be honest, he should have been suspicious by the time Thranduil wanted to cover ‘Stay With Me’ by Sam Smith, since it was so out of their usual genre.

 

And so, two years after their first meeting, Thranduil asked the big question in front of a hall of breathless fans, and Bard was glad his guitar was hanging on his shoulder, because he would have dropped it otherwise.

 

He looked back at Tauriel and Kili, who were just grinning at him before looking back at Thranduil, a nervous smile on his beautiful face. And there was really no other answer he could possibly consider.

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

The cheering fell away as Thranduil walked towards him, and they shared their first onstage kiss.

 

\--

 

The wedding preparations were hectic, and once the media picked up on it, they made it explode into the biggest happening of the year. Bard didn’t care who showed up, he just needed Thranduil and his children to be there, Kili as his best man and Tauriel as the singer’s maid of honor.

 

Tilda and Sigrid were just excited to be wearing pretty dresses and see their father that happy. Bain felt nervous about taking care of the rings, but once he had a talk with Kili, those nerves seemed calmed, especially when Legolas said he’d walk along with him to make it easier.

 

It seemed far too quickly that Bard was already standing in the hall of a beautiful venue. Sunlight shone into the hall like rainbows, windows made out of pieces of glass in all colors; Thranduil had chosen this venue, and Spring as their season, and now Bard understood why. He was more of a Fall man himself, enjoying the reward of a heated home after biting cold on his face, but they both bloomed during Spring, and Thranduil could take him on endless walks to the forest.

 

And how could he possibly protest against this beauty?

 

Thranduil himself was pacing behind the doors that would lead into the hall, wearing a white, linen shirt and tight trousers. It wasn’t that different from an outfit he’d wear on stage, apart from the colors. Tauriel had braided his hair, and Sigrid and Tilda put little flowers in it, a sheer cardigan bound it together, and completed his bridal outfit.

 

Tauriel squeezed his hand softly as the music began to play, and as the doors opened, he saw no-one but Bard. He looked amazingly handsome in his suit, which was a beautiful shade of blue, and complimented his eyes. His hair was tied in a neater bun than usual, but the piercings still gave him something rebellious.

 

Thranduil grinned as the man stared at him, and Kili put a hand on his shoulder as he wanted to walk towards him. He couldn’t resist a kiss once he was next to the man, and they broke apart as the ordained minister cleared his throat.

 

Both men had never said ‘I do’ as quickly as today, and it dawned on Bard as he slid the ring on Thranduil’s finger, and on Thranduil as Bard kissed him again and everyone cheered.

 

The reception went by in a haze of dancing, drinking and absolute happiness, as did the goodbye’s as they got in a car to go to their honeymoon location.

 

The image he would always remember, however, was how Thranduil looked on the hotel bed, hair wavy, flowers gathered around his head on the sheets.

 

A guitar in his hand, a microphone in the other’s hand, they’d give it all up for their hands intertwined and their skin touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.


End file.
